


Haunted houses

by OmoFiction



Series: Les Mis omo [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Modern AU, Omorashi, Wetting, non-sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: Joly and Bossuet go to a haunted house. Joly has a bit of an accident.
Relationships: Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: Les Mis omo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996186
Kudos: 5





	Haunted houses

When Bossuet comes bounding into the house one October afternoon, telling Joly about a new haunted house he's heard about, Joly is less than thrilled. A dark, crowded space where people try to scare you on purpose? No thanks. But Bossuet seems so excited about it that he doesn't say no. He can handle it. Right? Right. 

So that weekend finds him in line for the haunted house. The line is long, and Joly has a nagging feeling that this won't end well. Bossuet will trip over his feet and somehow get a concussion, or something else equally disastrous. Joly tries to get these thoughts out of his head. He reminds himself that the scenarios his anxiety creates in his head don't usually actually occur. Bossuet turns and grins at him, and he grins back, immediately feeling much better. 

As they stand in line, he feels all the tea he had at dinner rushing to his bladder. He looks around uneasily, but the only bathrooms are porta-johns and there is no way he is going in there. And, besides, they're fairly close to the front of the line now, and he doesn't want to lose his spot. 

Finally, they're at the front. He follows Bossuet into the dimly lit haunted house. Immediately, a zombie jumps out at him and, startled, he shrinks closer to Bossuet, who grabs his hand. They continue through, Bossuet making endless jokes and puns. Joly is starting to really need to pee now. A bloody clown pops out of a doorway and Bossuet screams. Joly feels a bit of warmth in his pants and lets out an alarmed sounding squeak. It'll be over soon, he tells himself. The place isn't that big. 

"You okay?" Bossuet whispers to him. 

"Yeah" he replies. "But we need to find a bathroom when we get out of here." 

"Okay." 

They're almost at the end when they hear the chainsaw. Both Joly and Bossuet look around, trying to figure out where it is. A man with the chainsaw leaps out, immediately in front of Joly, and he jumps back and then freezes. The man takes a step toward him,laughing. His hands tremble and he feels a gush of warmth.  
There's a slight pattering sound on the floor. 

Bossuet looks at him. "Joly, you okay?" 

At Bossuet's voice, Joly snaps out of his frozen state, realizing what he's done. "I...had an accident." 

"It's alright" Bossuet says, gentle and soothing. "C'mon, let's get out of here." 

They step out into the cool night air and Joly shivers. "Sorry" he says. 

"You don't need to apologize, it's okay." Bossuet tells him. 

When they get home, Joly takes a long shower. 

After he gets out and puts his clothes in the wash, he finds Bossuet in the living room. There's a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and Bossuet is looking through their dvd collection. 

"Want to watch a movie?" Bossuet asks. 

Joly nods. "That'd be great." 

They decide on Hocus Pocus, and curl up on the couch together. Joly smiles. Even if he did have an accident, it wasn't such a bad night, he thinks.


End file.
